


A 'Gastly' Leader

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: And they were war buddies, Angst, Fluff, Ghost Leader Gabriel, Gym Leaders - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pokemon AU, Steel Leader Jack, Team Talon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: After the explosion, caused by Team Talon, Jack didn't know whether or not he was ever going to see his best friend ever again. They had both survived, but Gabriel was a broken man, his partner Pokémon dead and heavily scarred. The two finally make recompense and talk before they meet each other's new teams.





	A 'Gastly' Leader

For someone that used to be so deep in battle culture, Gabriel sure knew how to avoid contact from everyone and anyone. Jack hadn’t seen his fellow Gym Leader since the accident, the Weezing that had exploded within the arena sending them both flying, injured and almost dead. It was an act of terrorism, and Talon were to blame for it. Both him and Gabriel were powerful and respected trainers. Removing them would have allowed for the organisation to encroach further into the hierarchy. Thankfully, both had lived, though only with the quick thinking of his Metagross. Protect had absorbed most of the damage and a barrier had meant they were only slammed through the walls and into rubble. Gabriel had mourned the loss of his Malamar, the killed in the explosion and rubble protecting Gabriel with a quick casted barrier, but unable to protect itself, and he’d not been seen since.

Gabriel had wandered the world for a long time, looking for a team of Pokémon that would be able to join him. A Duskull was all he had at first, before he found the rest of his ghostly team, each a misunderstood Pokémon from around the globe. Mimikyu was his most recent addition, or so Dr Ziegler had told him. He often returned to her for mild treatments regarding his scars from the blast, just as Jack did.

It was why he had finally given in and left his own Gym to go to visit Gabriel. Jack patted his Metagross, the large, four-legged Pokémon chuntering softly as it followed him through the ornate doors. He could feel the upset from Steelix and Bastiodon on his belt. They wanted to help him through the pitch-black gym to the ghost type leader. Skarmory and Scizor were quiet. He hoped they wouldn’t all begin to bicker in front of his long-time friend. The inside of the huge Gym was completely dark, and Jack squinted into the darkness before patting Metagross softly. The steel type Pokémon shuddered before light erupted from it’s eyes, the Psychic type abilities allowing for the both of them to see in the darkness.  He jumped when a ghost type screeched from the floor in front of him, and he raised his foot from it’s tail and black sheet.

“Mimikyu?” Jack tilted his head, squatting in front of the sniffling Pokémon. It was dressed in a strange costume, not the usual Pikachu outfits he saw in all the images. The black sheet was lovingly made, the head on it a ghostly skull with a hood, “Uhhh…Do you know where Gabriel is?” He asked, fixing the skull back on top of the Pokémon’s disguise.  
“Mimi!” It tittered before whipping around and screeching, the skull burning with red energy as a shadowed claw came out to swipe at him, teeth snapping near his face before the Mimikyu escaped into the black further along the gym path, laughing as it went, claws scrabbling along the wood as it rushed away.  
“Hey!...Stupid ghost types.” Jack muttered, looking at the rickety, solid wood bridges. Each was lit with a torch and he scowled before gently climbing on top of Metagross, the steel type whirring into life before beginning to plod over the bridges, the light in its eyes lighting the way before the both of them.

He met a few trainers on the way into the gym, but a quick flash of his gym leader ID meant he was granted passage, the trainers bowing out of the way, their ghost types floating freakily above, chattering and laughing at Jack as his Metagross stomped ferociously and plodded across the next bridge. They soon reached a large platform, Metagross lowering itself so Jack could stand on the sand. He blinked rapidly with a grunt as a light floated in the middle of the platform, taunting him closer. Jack approached cautiously, looking at the floor to avoid standing on any more Mimikyu’s. When he reached the light, it split into three balls and danced away before hovering over three gold encrusted coffins. Why in the world there was such theatrics, he didn’t know.

“Really…a fucking coffin selection?” Jack chuntered, feeling Metagross nudge his leg, the huge steel type clanking solidly behind him. With a sigh, he worked from left to right. He pulled the first one open and flinched as a face screeched at him, the evil looking Gastly screaming away with its tongue wagging. The middle one was simply empty and he sighed in relief. The final coffin rattled violently and Jack steeled himself before he opened it. A smog erupted from it before red eyes appeared in the lid, followed by a white, sharp toothed grin.

“COFAGRIGUS!” The Pokémon screeched as its arms snapped out to hold Jack in place in front of it. Metagross roared and stomped closer, intending to blast the thing with a sharp flash cannon before a face appeared in front of Jack.  
“Jack?” Gabriel’s face peered out of the coffin, confused, eyes red behind a theatrical skull mask, before he jumped out, patting the side of his companion Pokémon. The coffin Pokémon whined before it released it’s prey to its master, lid sliding back into place and arms wagging towards Metagross as it floated a little bit away from the two of them.   
“Gabriel?” He tilted his head, eyebrows raised in confusion, “Uhhh…What’s with the get up?” He pointed a finger at the leather trousers and coat, then at the skull mask over the man’s face, “Are those shot guns?”

Gabriel sighed long and hard through his mask before he shifted, one foot to the other, and grumbled, reaching his hands into his hood to undo his mask. The skull piece unclipped, and Jack smiled softly at the scarred face of his friend.  
“I know it’s been a long time, Gabriel. I just wanted…” He felt himself lose what he wanted to say, sitting back, Metagross pressing underneath him and sliding him onto his back gently. The steel type stomped one large metallic leg when Gabriel moved and the ghost leader snapped his teeth before he rolled his eyes. His own team would do exactly the same for him. The man sighed and pulled his hood back, revealing his scarred face completely. He heard Cofagrigus float a little closer and tried to muster a smile.

“I know. I’ve not even been back here more than six months. It feels weird being settled after travelling for so long. I’ve not spoken to people properly in a long time. Just my team.” Gabriel confessed, moving to sit on Metagross as well. The Pokémon settled without protest and eyed Cofagrigus as it’s smirk floated over it, hands coming to rub at the shiny surface of the steel type’s body. Metagross didn’t seem to like the fondling and stomped, rocking the two men sat on it’s back.   
Jack patted Metagross fondly before he smiled, “Its been a long time for us both. I started setting up foundries since you’ve been gone. Factories and manufacturing places. They all utilize natural steel type Pokémon. A Magneton runs one near here.” He was babbling, but Gabriel was smiling at him for it, nodding and listening to him prattle on about random steel types he had seen.

Jack was interrupted by a high pitched wail, and a rush of black rushing over the top of his Metagross, large claweds, shadow hands, pushing a Pokémon up and to sit in Gabriel’s lap.   
“MIMIKYU!” It screeched, and Gabriel’s dark eyes widened as he leaned down to the listen beneath the ghost type’s disguise.  
“Oh really? He did that?” He looked up at Jack with a smirk and the steel type leader swallowed softly before he looked down at the Mimikyu and glared.   
“Mimikyu scared me in the dark and I accidentally stood on her tail.” He confessed as Gabriel began to laugh, his fingers under the costume stroking his ghostly familiar softly.  
“She knows, don’t worry. She’s just complaining because you spoiled her surprise…and she’s upset you disliked her costume. I think it fits you nicely, you look great in the same thing as me.” Gabriel fixed the hood of his Mimikyu’s costume with a tut before he ran his hand over his circle beard and scratched the place above Metagross’ eyes. The steel type grunted but enjoyed the touch.

“I didn’t know you had a thing for ghost types, Gabe.” Jack confessed, “Will you show me your team?” He asked before hopping off of Metagross, “They all haven’t seen you in so long, and I can feel Bastiodon crying out to get a good petting.” He laughed and Gabriel smiled, wide and broad, before he nodded and stood from Metagross.  
“Sure thing. Come on. Out back I have my own place. You’ll have to watch for the Pumpkaboo…and Trevenant. He get’s ansty when people go near the Pumpkaboo patch.” Gabriel offered Jack an arm theatrically before they linked them, returned their Pokémon and moved out the back of the Gym. Gabriel made sure to leave a note of his absence in case of challengers before they left.

Gabriel’s house was imposing, all dark brick and stark white railings. Pumpkaboo floated joyously as they saw their master return up the garden path, flocking to the leather dressed man and tittering with excitement. Jack jumped as a tree groaned and a hand scooped the flock away from Gabriel’s feet. Trevenant’s red eye gleamed within it’s trunk before it groaned again and took the pumpkin creatures away. Gabriel waved as they went and wandered around the side of the house. A giant field and meadow were surrounded by a spooky looking forest, and Jack laughed at the surroundings before he clicked the balls on his belt and let his enormous Pokémon free.

“STEELIX!”  
“Meta…”  
“BASTIODON!”  
“Skarm-oh-reee!”  
“Scizor…”

Gabriel wobbled as Bastiodon launched herself towards him, her shield faceplate low as she thundered towards him, eyes joyful as she reared last second and kicked, pounding the floor as she danced around the man.   
“Hey there baby.” Gabriel cooed, reaching out a hand to gently pet the top of her ramming face plate. Steelix laid herself on the floor, eyes pointed at the man she once knew before she turned her face to the side and scooped Bastiodon out of the way. The two began arguing as Scizor and Skarmory greeted the man, Metagross thumping away into the shade.  
“I promise…They don’t usually fight like this.” Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Scizor and Skarmory moved to break up the bickering giants.   
“They’re still the cutest little things, no matter how big and tough they are.” Gabriel teased before he reached to his chest, flicking the Pokeballs out from there, then a couple from his belt.

“MIMIKYU!”  
“COFAGRIGUSSSSS!”  
“Dusknoir…”  
“Aegislash!”  
“SPIRITOMB!”

“And you’ve met Trevenant, but he tends to enjoy staying here rather than battling.” Gabriel gently reached out to let Mimikyu climb up his arm, Dusknoir stood behind him, belly open, ready to defend Gabriel, “Dusknoir…He saved my life. He was just a Duskull back then but we’ve never been apart since.” The ghost type tamer reached over to pat Dusknoir’s tummy gently with a smile, the Pokémon nodding subtly before he reached to take Mimikyu to see the others. Gabriel pointed at Cofagrigus, the coffin creature having hold of the little Mimikyu now instead. It was a warning to play nice.

“Your Aegislash is amazing! Look at the sword!” Jack’s blue eyes were wide as he watched the sword Pokémon.   
Gabriel chuckled softly before he turned Jack’s head back towards him, “I appreciate it but eyes back on me metalhead.” He teased before he took the man’s head, “Thank you for coming to see me, Jack…It means a hell of a lot.” He confessed, his hood shadowing his face again.   
“Thanks for letting me stay.” Jack shot back before he wrapped his arms around his best friend, “I’ve missed you Gabriel…More than I ever thought I would miss anyone.”  
“I missed you too, Jack…I missed you too.” He sighed into Jack’s shoulder, “How about we catch up?” Gabriel grinned with white teeth before he clapped Jack roughly on the back.  
“Pokémon battle?”  
“Oh hell yes!”   


**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun but I love Ghost Leader Gabe looking after misunderstood ghosties! Imagine him looking after those little Pumpkaboos and dressing them all up for Halloween!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
